stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Novo Lars
21 de Julho de 2016 5 de Dezembro de 2016 |escrito e esboçado = Raven Molisee e Paul Villeco |dirigido= Animação Hye Sung Park Arte Jasmin Lai Supervisão Kat Morris |anterior= "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar" |proximo= "Corrida em Beach City"}} O Novo Lars é o 10º episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 88º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 10º episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 89º episódio exibido no Brasil. Estreou no Brasil no dia 05 de Dezembro de 2016. Sinopse Steven analisa a vida de Lars. Enredo O episódio começa no Big Rosquinha, com Steven perguntando para Sadie e Lars qual dos animais deveria ser coroado o Rei dos Mamíferos que ficam pendurados fazendo nada, o coala ou o bicho-preguiça. Sadie diz que preguiças devem comer cocô e Lars diz que até comer cocô seria melhor do que as perguntas de Steven, dizendo também que está contente em não ter que lidar com isso amanhã. Sadie concorda, dizendo que a loja estará fechada por causa de gaivotas na ventilação, e pergunta se Lars não quer passar o dia com ela. Lars diz que isso parece chato e que prefere ver o Buck. Enquanto saía da loja, Steven pergunta por que Lars não quer sair com Sadie. Lars diz que ele vê ela todo dia no trabalho e não precisa ver ela em seu dia de folga. Steven pergunta se eles não vão se casar e ter filhos e Lars diz que não, eles nem sequer estão namorando e se Sadie acha isso o problema é dela. Steven fala que é mentira e que sabe o que Lars sente por Sadie, mas Lars diz que Steven não sabe do que está falando e manda ele ir incomodar outra pessoa. Enquanto Lars vai embora, Steven pergunta gritando por que ele não admite que ama Sadie. Enquanto dorme, Steven sonha com Lars e diz que ele não precisa ser tão idiota e que queria poder mostrar isso à ele. Quando acorda, Steven está com sua mente no corpo de Lars. Ele se veste e desce até a cozinha da casa de Lars, onde seus pais o esperavam. A mãe de Lars, Martha, mostra para ele o boletim escolar e diz que já tinha deixado ele mudar para o sótão mas mesmo assim suas notas continuam abaixo da média. Ela e Dante dizem que tudo que eles queriam era um pequeno esforço da parte dele. "Lars" fica comovido, promete que fará o melhor enquanto for seu filho e sai de casa. Enquanto anda pela rua, "Lars" diz animado que ele é Lars. Ele passa por Cebola e diz que é Lars, e Cebola concorda achando isso muito estranho. "Lars" encontra Buck e Creme Azedo e corre até eles, pergunta se eles se acham mais parecidos com coalas ou preguiças. Buck diz que eles são mais como tigres adormecidos. Jenny sai da pizzaria de sua família e reclama por ter trabalhado na ali de manhã, dizendo que está fedendo a pizza e peixe, e "Lars" diz que ela não está fedendo. Jenny diz que esta foi uma coisa legal de se dizer e "Lars" diz que pode dizer coisas ainda mais legais, como que Jenny é legal e bonita e divertida de se ter por perto. Jenny ri, dizendo que isso nem parece o Lars, e Buck diz que este não é o Lars que eles conhecem, e sim um cara que gosta de fazer os outros se sentirem bem. Buck diz ainda que este é o tipo de vibe que eles querem no seu grupo de dança, Jenny pergunta se Lars pode dançar e "Lars" faz uma dança rápida para mostrar que sim. Buck diz que precisa de Lars para ganhar na competição de dança, mas "Lars" recusa dizendo que tem alguém que precisa mais dele. "Lars" caminha até a casa de Sadie, pula a cerca, bate na porta e toca a campainha. Sadie atende e "Lars" pergunta se ela ainda quer passar um tempo com ele. Sadie o chama de bumerangue humano, dizendo que ele está sempre indo voltando para ela, mas "Lars" não entende o trocadilho. Sadie se desculpa e o convida para ver um filme, nada muito extravagante, e "Lars" diz que não precisa de nada extravagante. Enquanto fecha a porta, Sadie pergunta se isso nas orelhas de Lars são corações. Ao chegar no quarto de Sadie, ela diz que deve ter algum filme que Lars ainda não viu. "Lars" encontra vários filmes, todos de terror, e não gosta de nenhum. Ele escolhe o filme Fangs of Love (Presas do Amor) e Sadie diz que preferia ter seus órgãos extraídos (à ver aquele filme). O filme termina com um casal de lobisomens se beijando, Sadie ri e diz que tentou avisar. "Lars" diz, chorando melosamente, que eles só queriam ficar juntos, e Sadie oferece uma caixa de lenços para ele enquanto pergunta o que ele tem hoje. "Lars" pega um lenço e pergunta "como assim?" enquanto assoa o nariz. Sadie diz que Lars tinha dito ontem na frente de Steven que ele não queria ficar com ela, mas agora ele estava ali, e que ele estava parecendo uma montanha-russa. "Lars" diz que montanhas-russas são legais. Sadie continua dizendo que é como se Lars agisse de um jeito no privado e de outro em público, como se ela não soubesse que Lars não quer ser visto com ela, mas Sadie sabe. Ela diz que não é estúpida. "Lars" coloca a mão no ombro de Sadie, dizendo para ela não ficar triste, mas Sadie recua dizendo que precisa saber o que Lars sente por ela. "Lars" diz "não é óbvio?" e se declara, falando que a ama. Sadie pergunta o que ele está fazendo, surpresa. "Lars" responde que está finalmente contando para ela, mas Sadie fica irritada e diz que entendeu tudo, que Lars acha que uns alargadores de coração bonitinhos e um filme bobo são o suficiente para ela. "Lars" diz que só está tentando concertar tudo, mas Sadie o enxota de sua casa e diz que ele só é seu amigo quando bem entende, mandando-o sair de sua vida. "Lars" admite ser Steven, e diz que acordou nesta manhã com sua mente no corpo de Lars, e pede desculpas por ter machucado os sentimentos de Sadie deste jeito. Sadie pergunta se, então, Lars está no corpo de Steven, e ambos correm em direção ao Templo para checar. No caminho, Buck, Jenny e Creme Azedo vêem Sadie e "Lars" correndo e seguem eles. Martha e Dante, os pais de Lars, fazem o mesmo. Ao chegarem no Templo, Sadie arromba a porta e corre com "Lars" até o corpo de Steven que ainda está adormecido. Buck, Creme Azedo, Jenny, Dante e Martha entram no Templo e ficam surpresos com a cena: "Lars" tenta acordar "Steven" com tapas até conseguir. A mente de Steven volta para seu corpo e a mente de Lars faz o mesmo, tudo volta ao normal. Lars pergunta o que está fazendo na casa de Steven e Sadie pede para ele não ficar bravo, pois Steven não quis realmente fazer aquilo. Steven explica que eles trocaram de mentes e Lars pergunta como pode ser possível ele ter agido estranho a manhã inteira e todos terem gostado disso. Dante pede que Lars não faça uma cena. Lars parece estra calmo por alguns segundos, mas então grita, irritado. No dia seguinte, Steven aparece no Big Rosquinha pedindo desculpas para Lars e dando para ele um cartão com um coala e uma preguiça. Lars rasga o cartão ao meio e joga no chão. Steven diz que espera não ter estragado a amizade de Lars com Sadie. Lars pergunta o que Steven disse à ela. Steven diz que falou que a amava. Lars pergunta o que Sadie disse em resposta. Steven diz que ela falou que Lars só diria algo assim para machucá-la. Lars diz que ela deve ter razão, e que todos gostam mais do "Lars Steven" do que do Lars real. Steven diz que nem todos, então Sadie aparece no Big Rosquinha. Lars vai até ela, Sadie diz que ontem foi um dia estranho e Lars diz que todo dia em Beach City é um dia estranho, por isso ele odeia esse lugar. Sadie diz que é bom ver o Lars real novamente. Lars convida Sadie para ir em sua casa qualquer dia e levar um filme para eles assistirem juntos. Sadie aceita o convite. O episódio termina com Steven contente em ver os dois se dando bem. Personagens *Steven *Lars *Sadie *Martha (Estreia) *Dante (Estreia) *Buck Dewey *Creme Azedo *Jenny Pizza *Cebola *Kofi Pizza (Mencionado) Músicas Instrumentais * Lars for the day Informações de Fundo *Steven descobre que pode possuir o corpo de outros seres humanos, além de poder possuir criações suas como Melancias Steven, demonstrado em Super Ilha Melancia. *Os pais de Lars são vistos pela primeira vez no show. *É revelado que o nome de Lars é Laramie, sendo Lars um apelido. *A Noice Magazine pode ser uma paródia da conceituada Vogue. Informações de Produção TBA Continuidade * É a segunda vez que Steven usa um poder através de um sonho, sendo a primeira mostrada em "Chille Tid" quando ele se comunicou com Lapis Lazuli enquanto dormia. * É a segunda vez que Lars usa um alargador, a primeira foi em "Clube do Horror", sendo que o alargador que ele usou neste episódio nunca tinha sido visto antes. Erros TBA Galeria Vídeos Cartoon Network - Steven Universe - Summer Adventures Promo (Long Version) Steven Universe - The New Lars (Sneak Peek) HD en: es: ru: Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z